RPN-9 Program Schedule
About Us Since the granting of its broadcasting franchise in 1960, RPN has performed as a major player and has been recognized as an innovative pace-setter in the country’s broadcast industry. The network has made its mark in Philippine radio and television history with its string of innovations and achievements which include: : The introduction of state-of-the-art superior color transmission dubbed Accucolor in 1969. : The first remote color transmissions with the latest Outside Broadcast (OB) Van in the country. : The first nationwide TV broadcasts via domestic satellite in 1981. : The longest running top-rating TV series in the 70’s such as John en Marsha and Superstar. : The production of critically acclaimed, distinctly award-winning Filipino mini-series like Malayo ang Umaga, Bisperas ng Kasaysayan, Cebu, Davao and Boracay. : The first record-breaking half-hour daily serial, Marimar – RPN’s “programming coup” in 1996 that dislodged the top two TV networks’ programs in the 6pm timeslot. : RPN was the original home of the top Hollywood TV series MacGyver, Ally McBeal, The X-Files, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Felicity, NYPD Blue, Dharma and Greg and The Practice. These were just few of the shows which became popular to Filipino TV viewers through RPN channel 9. PROFILE: :On June 19, 1960, the Philippine Legislature passed Republic Act No. 2980 which granted RPN a franchise to construct, establish, maintain and operate radio broadcasting and television stations in the Philippines. Once fully operational, it launched its flagship radio station in Manila, DZBI. By 1967, RPN had grown into a full network, operating DZRR in Manila as well as DZAX in Manila, DZAH and DZBS in Baguio, DZTG in Tuguegarao, DZRL in Laoag, and DXDX in Dadiangas. :Since the granting of its first broadcasting franchise in 1960, RPN has performed as a major player and has been recognized as an innovative pace-setter in the country's broadcast industry. :1969 was a signal year in the growth of RPN. It was in this year that the network branched out into television with channel 9 in Manila and channel 12 in Baguio. It was also in 1969 that RPN introduced technical milestones in Philippine television. First, help and funding for the new TV network partly came from ABS-CBN in the form of its old headquarters along Roxas Boulevard and brought in its Toshiba equipment which enabled Channel 9 to telecast in full color. :Accucolor, as its color casting capability was named, was far superior and professional from the test-quality color broadcasts then being run in the country. :Then, RPN brought in the first Outside Broadcast Color Van (OB Van) in the country, making it possible to beam studio-quality broadcasts of news and special events coverage from remote sites. :RPN entered the 1970’s as the country’s premiere radio and television network with the coverage of the times epochal events by its award-winning news and public affairs, it’s TV Hall-of-Fame local and international services, landmark local and foreign entertainment specials and extensive coverage of sporting events, from Philippines Basketball to Munich and Montreal Olympiads. :A decade later, in 1981 RPN introduced another first, when it brought true “networking” to the country as it pioneered the use of domestic satellite to simulcast its primetime block programs over all its TV stations nationwide through its new domestic satellite (DOMSAT) technology, making it possible for provincial audiences to view the same programs at the same time as their Manila counterparts. :Today, RPN continues to provide exceptional broadcasting together with its provincial TV and radio stations nationwide, and its partner Solar Entertainment Corporation. :RPN is also currently one of the media companies under the Presidential Communications Operations Office headed by Secretary Martin Andanar. OTHER HISTORICAL ACHIEVEMENTS: ' :- Pioneered the TV newscasting came out with the first TV newspaper program: ''Newswatch, the longest-running English news program in the Philippines. :- Introduced two of the longest running sitcoms in Philippine TV (John en Marsha and Buddy en Sol). :- Cover live via satellite major sporting events, including the Olympics. :- Came out with Superstar variety program format. :- Launching the longest-running noontime variety TV show on Philippine television: Eat Bulaga! (hosted by Tito Sotto, Vic Sotto and Joey de Leon) :- Use computer graphics in its station breaks, including program plugs and station IDs. :- Launched the first local animation series Ang Panday. :- Made public affairs program more popularly appealing like Tell The People with Julie Yap Daza. :- Introduced the first and award-winning Filipino mini-series such as Malayo Pa Ang Umaga, Bisperas ng Kasaysayan, Cebu, Davao and Boracay. :- RPN also aired anime programming (making them one of the first to do so in the country) including Macross, Astroboy, Starblazers and 90's anime Dragon Ball Z, and some imported and syndicated programs from the United States. :The network also became home to, from 1978 up to the early 1980s, the Super Sentai series (making it the first in the Philippines to do so, becoming a pioneer in broadcasting tokusatsu and sentai programs in the country in the process). These made it a reason for the network in 1982 to adopt The Leader as its official slogan, coupled with its Number 9 and the red corporate logos, due to its massive successes as the nation's number one network. :- Launched the telenovela genre starting with La Traidora and followed by the phenomenal Marimar, which quickly became a popular program for the network, and setting the trend. :- RPN established itself as the Philippine home network of the best in English programming and telenovelas, coupled with blockbuster movies. '''MISSION: :To provide socially responsible television and radio programs and services are informative, educational, and entertaining in accordance with the highest standards of both the media and advertising industries in the interest of the public we are committed to serve. :CHAIRMAN: :Tonypet Albano :PRESIDENT and CEO: :Robert T. Rivera :Radio Philippines Network (RPN) :Broadcast City, Capitol Hills, Diliman, Quezon City :Tel.: 931-8618; 435-7403 :Fax: 931-8618 :RPN Sales & Marketing Office :Broadcast City, Capitol Hills, Diliman, Quezon City, :Telefax: 435-6660 Schedule :Weekdays :4:30 am - TV Shop :5:30 am - Newswatch sa Umaga (Michael Fajatin) (LIVE) (Filipino) :6 am - Wake Up Call (Roma Agsalud and JR Langit) (LIVE) (Filipino) :8 am - :Mon, Wed & Fri: Karen's World (Eskwela ng Bayan) (in HD) :Tue & Thurs: Why? (Eskwela ng Bayan) (in HD) :8:30 am - :Mon, Wed & Fri: Alikabok (Eskwela ng Bayan) (in HD) (Filipino) :Tue & Thurs: Solved (Eskwela ng Bayan) (in HD) :9 am - TV Shop :10 am - Dragon Ball Z Kai (in HD) :10:30 am - Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (in HD) :11 am - Bear in the Big Blue House :11:25 am - Bananas in Pyjamas :11:30 am - Newswatch sa Tanghali (Melo del Prado) (LIVE) (Filipino) :12 nn - Student Canteen (Chubi del Rosario, Kenji Shirakawa and Angelo Ilagan) (LIVE) (in HD) :2:30 pm - Cinema 9 (Tagalized Hollywood blockbusters) (in HD) :4:30 pm - Batibot (Ate Maya and Kuya Fidel, and Koko Kwik Kwak) (Filipino) (in HD) :5 pm - What's Your News? (in HD) (Manila); Arangkada Balita regional editions (LIVE) (RPN Regional) :5:30 pm - Lingkod Bayan (Tony Falcon) (LIVE) :6:15 pm - Arangkada Balita (Zyrene Parsad-Valencia and Neil Ocampo) (LIVE) (Filipino) :7 pm - :Mon, Tue & Thurs: Hell's Kitchen (Gordon Ramsay) (in HD) :Wed & Fri: MBA (LIVE) (until 9 pm) :8 pm - :Mon: S.W.A.T. (2017 TV series) (dubbed in Filipino) (in HD) :Tue: Gotham (dubbed in Filipino) (in HD) :Thurs: 8 pm - The Simpsons (dubbed in Filipino) (in HD) :8:30 pm - New Girl (dubbed in Filipino) (in HD) :9 pm - Spin2Win (Aumar Aguilar) (in HD) :9:30 pm - La Vecina (in HD) :10 pm - :Mon: The X-Files (dubbed in Filipino) (in HD) Tue: NCIS: New Orleans (dubbed in Filipino) (in HD) Wed: Law & Order: Special Victims Unit (dubbed in Filipino) (in HD) Thurs: Chicago Med (dubbed in Filipino) (in HD) Fri: MacGyver (2016 revival) (dubbed in Filipino) (in HD) :11 pm - Newswatch (Eric Eloriaga, Marigold Haber-Dunca and Francisco Colayco) (English) (LIVE) :11:30 pm - :Mon: Rescue 911 (Melo del Prado) (Filipino) (in HD) :Tue: Janeena on the Go (Janeena Chan) (Filipino and English) (in HD) :Wed: SME GO, Powered by Go Negosyo (Filipino) (in HD) :Thurs: Kasangga Mo Ang Langit (Rey Langit and JR Langit) (in HD) (Filipino) :Fri: Isumbong Mo Kay Tulfo (Ramon Tulfo) (Filipino) (in HD) :12:30 am to 2 am (also at 12 mn to 2 am on Tuesday and Thursday) - TV Shop :Saturday :5 am - TV Shop :7 am - Sharing in the City (in HD) :8 am - Miguel Sarne Show (Miguel Sarne) (English) (in HD) :8:30 am - Barney & Friends (in HD) (RPN Kids) :9 am - Bananas in Pyjamas (revival in full CGI) (in HD) (RPN Kids) :9:30 am - Care Bears (in HD) (RPN Kids) :10 am - Kid vs. Kat (in HD) (RPN Kids) :10:30 am - Pokemon: XY (in HD) (RPN Kids) :11 am - Penpen de Sarapen (Spencer Reyes, Kelly Misa, Fred Moore delos Santos, Sophia Zionne Ferrer) (Filipino) (in HD) (RPN Kids) :12 nn - Student Canteen (Chubi del Rosario, Kenji Shirakawa and Angelo Ilagan) (LIVE) (in HD) :2:30 pm - Biyaheng Langit (Rey Langit) (in HD) (Filipino) :3 pm - MBA (LIVE) :7 pm - Hell's Kitchen (Gordon Ramsay) (in HD) :8 pm - Kasama, Break the Bank (Carlo Lorenzo) (Filipino and English) (in HD) :9 pm - Champoy (Jose Manalo, Wally Bayola, Jaymee Joaquin and Gabe Mercado, with Valerie Weigmann, Marc Acueza, Ava Jugueta, Gerard Pizarras, Saicy Aguila and Leandro Muñoz) (Filipino and English) (in HD) :10 pm - Newswatch Weekend (Richmond Cruz and Roma Agsalud) (LIVE) (English) :10:30 pm - Saturday Night Blockbusters (Tagalized Hollywood blockbusters) (in HD) :12:30 am to 2 am - TV Shop :Sunday :5 am - TV Shop :7 am - Asin at Ilaw (in HD) :7:30 am - Sunday TV Mass (in HD) :8:30 am - Barney & Friends (in HD) (RPN Kids) :9 am - Bananas in Pyjamas (revival in full CGI) (in HD) (RPN Kids) :9:30 am - Strawberry Shortcake (in HD) (RPN Kids) :10 am - Line Town (in HD) (RPN Kids) :10:30 am - Pokemon: XY (in HD) (RPN Kids) :11 am - Sabrina: Secrets of a Teenage Witch (in HD) (RPN Kids) :11:30 am - Wok with Yan (in HD) :12 nn - Kwarta o Kahon (Nicole Hyala and Chris Tsuper) (Filipino and English) (in HD) :2 pm - In This Corner (in HD) :3 pm - MBA (LIVE) :7 pm - Boses Tinig Pinoy (Aileen Papin and Nonoy Zuñiga) (in HD) :8 pm - Gag Ito! (Epi Quizon) (Filipino and English) (in HD) :9 pm - Penthouse Party (Jojo Alejar and Kylie Verzosa) (English and Filipino) (in HD) :10 pm - Newswatch Weekend (Richmond Cruz and Roma Agsalud) (LIVE) (English) :10:30 pm - Sunday’s Big Event (Tagalized Hollywood blockbusters) (in HD) :12:30 am to 2 am - TV Shop With RPN NewsBreak (from 10am, 11am, 4pm, 5pm, 6pm and 10pm). Also airs the special coverage from the government such as SONA, election and more from PTV-4. regional network center programs in the RPN provinces. 'List of RPN talents' * Carlo Lorenzo * Aileen Papin * Nonoy Zuñiga * John Nite * Ate Maya (Kakki Teodoro) of Batibot * Kuya Fidel (Abner Delina) of Batibot * Koko Kwik-Kwak of Batibot * Jose Manalo * Wally Bayola * Jaymee Joaquin * Gabe Mercado * Janeena Chan * Angelica Yap aka Ms. Pastillas Girl (RPN VJ) (Mon-Fri 7PM to 10PM; Sat-Sun 3PM to 9PM) * Aumar Aguilar * Jojo Alejar * Kylie Verzosa * Nicole Hyala * Chris Tsuper * Saida Diola * Miguel Sarne * Spencer Reyes * Kelly Misa * Fred Moore delos Santos * Coleen Mangabat * Mhelrose Uy * Johanna Miranda, Jasper Arizabal and Phoebe Faye de Guzman * Jasmine Santos * Alex Soller * Gina Ventura, Christian Paul Torqueza and Erickson Paulo * Christopher Mendoza * Ian Mendoza * Ian Mark Corales, Drianne Paul Saberon, and Nina Claire Rivaca * Febra Sagarino and Rueda Haictin * Maretchen Vasquez and Esther Martinez MBA on RPN * Mon Liboro (play-by-play, 2013-present) * Richard del Rosario (play-by-play: 2013-present) * Judah Paolo (play-by-play: 2013-present) * Clarles Tiu (play-by-play: 2017-present) * Manny Dandan (game analysis: 2013-2016, play-by-play: 2016-present) * Danny Francisco (game analysis: 2013-present) * Sev Sarmenta (game analysis: 2013-present) * Ryan Gregorio (game analysis: 2014-present) * JC Cuadrado (game analysis: 2013-present) * Alfrancis Chua (game analysis: 2013-present) * Bianca Roque (sideline reporter: 2013-present) * Jessica Mendoza (sideline reporter: 2013-present) * Sarah Carlos (sideline reporter: 2016-present) * Former: * Chiqui Reyes (play-by-play: 2013-2016) * Mico Halili (play-by-play: 2015-2017) * Noel Zarate (play-by-play: 2013-15) * Kenneth Duremdes (play-by-play: 2013-15) * Jong Uichico (game analyst, 2013-16) * Jason Webb (game analysis: 2014-16) * Barry Pascua (game analysis: 2013-14) * Cerah Hernandez (sideline reporter: 2013-16) RPN studios in Broadcast City * RPN Newscenter at RPN News Department Building in Broadcast City * Newswatch sa Umaga * Wake Up Call * Newswatch sa Tanghali * Newswatch Update * Arangkada Balita * Newswatch * Newswatch Weekend * RPN Studio (Broadcast City) * Batibot * Lingkod Bayan * Spin2Win (Live Studio 1 of RPN Studio in Broadcast City) * Kasama, Break the Bank (Live Studio 1 of RPN Studio in Broadcast City) * Penpen de Sarapen (Live Studio 2 of RPN Studio in Broadcast City) * Penthouse Party (Live Studio 3 of RPN Studio in Broadcast City) * Champoy (Live Studio 4 of RPN Studio in Broadcast City) * Variety shows * Student Canteen (RPN Delta Studio) * Kwarta o Kahon (Entertainment Plaza of SM City North EDSA) * Boses Tinig Pinoy (RPN Delta Studio) RPN theme songs: * Batibot * Student Canteen * Penpen de Sarapen * Kemis: The Bayani Show * Kwarta o Kahon * Boses Tinig Pinoy * Penthouse Party 'PROGRAMMING' :Student Canteen :Monday to Saturday 12:00nn - 2:30pm :It's 12 high noon. Welcome to your Student Canteen! :The pioneer noontime show of all time, hosted by Chubi del Rosario, Kenji Shirakawa and Angelo Ilagan as the trio, with co-hosts, Kim Ilagan (born in April 21, 1995), Jaco Benin, Arie Reyes, Aaron Agassi, Shey Bustamante, Enzo Gallegos and Marrion Gopez. Dancers: Abztract Dancers, VIP Dancers and Kids at Work. The show is a unique blend of contests, games, musical performances and superb hosting provided the template for noontime entertainment. :Arangkada Balita :Monday to Friday 6:30pm - 7:15pm :RPN news team has always proven to be innovative in its news and public affairs programming. :Often this is the turf of the major news organizations, ABS-CBN, GMA 7, IBC and PTV, which pride in big-name personalities, state-of-the-art equipment and large work teams. RPN News has made up for the lack of the given with good broadcast writing and content. With the reformat of its station and the shift to more entertainment-based shows, RPN News and Public Affairs made the change. :RPN's primetime news program in Filipino, compete against the three giants ABS-CBN, GMA and IBC had all their newscasts in the vernacular. :As RPN's early-evening newscast, Arangkada Balita offers the hottest and latest news in the country. Anchored by Zyrene Parsad-Valencia and Neil Ocampo, Arangkada Balita delivers the factual, comprehensive and biased reporting of the latest news with the help of RPN News and Radyo Ronda correspondents. Know the facts behind the day's headlines in a flash. :Wake Up Call :Monday to Friday 6:00am - 8:00am :Mornings will never be the same again. This is the show that will change your daily morning viewing habit. The highly acclaimed early morning newsmagazine program with a hearty breakfast buffet of the hottest and freshest news, the latest price watch and palengke updates, the meatiest commentaries and discussions, lifestyle secrets and features, the hottest sports stories, the latest showbiz and entertainment updates, health and fitness tips, up-to-date traffic situationers, plus much more. Have your fill of late-breaking developments, controversial topics, burning issues and hot-seat interviews - your early morning paper delivered straight to your feel-good habit by Roma Agsalud and JR Langit. :NewsWatch :Monday to Friday 11:00pm - 11:30pm :In 1970, RPN started the first TV newspaper-format program as the nightly newscast in the country. :Informative, straightforward, unbiased and trusted for years. Giving you a round-up of the day's headlines and top stories, NewsWatch remains the country's longest-running English newscast on Philippine television and one of the country's pioneer news programs. Anchored by long-time RPN news anchors: veteran news anchorman Eric Eloriaga and RPN News and Public Affairs head Marigold Haber-Dunca with financial expert Francisco Colayco for business news, NewsWatch delivers the English news reporting of the day's events behind the latest headlines and top stories in the country. :Isumbong Mo Kay Tulfo! :Friday 11:30pm - 12:30am :The public service program where helpless citizens can address their grievances against members of the government and private groups or individuals. Dramatizations or re-enactment are shown to clearly present to the viewing public the abusive treatment done to the complainants. The program features a step-by-step method of how a complaint has been acted upon through the mediation of its highly-efficient staff. The various segments in the program deal with follow-ups on previously aired complaints whose solutions were not immediately shown, the modus operandi of bad elements so that the public can take the necessary precautions. Exemplary deed or heroism shown by policemen are also featured to regain the citizen's respect for our law enforcers especially during these times when considered as corrupt, opportunistic individuals. Ramon Tulfo, veteran police reporter and columnist, hosts the show. :Batibot :Monday to Friday 4:30pm - 5:00pm :Daily educational children's program teaching values and basic learnings for pre-school kids. Every parent today who grew up watching Batibot with its humor, muppets, live action and original music. :Spin2Win (Magic5 Draw) :Monday to Friday 9:00pm - 9:30pm :The 30-minute primetime live draw game show, which is hosted by Aumar Aguilar. Based on the results from two roulette papaikuting give P1 million jackpot prize each week to the lucky texters. The P1 million prize will be shared by the winners. :Any other wins! P10 per board per game. Nightly live draw every Monday to Friday. Millions of pesos to be won! Maniwala ka sa magic! Hotline: 856-1361 or 819-0066. Textline: 0921-778-0022. Website: www.playspin2win.com. (Reminder: All prizes above P10,000 subject to 20% government tax) :Ssponsored by PACGOR's Casino Filipino. :Penpen de Sarapen :Saturday 11:00am - 12:00nn :The longest-running children's musical variety show currently being aired in the country where the game, entertainment, and story-telling shows rolled into one, teaching Filipino kids in a good moral values. The program features kids as they show their talents in singing, dancing, acting, and hosting. It has become a venue for children who want to hone their skills and talents and become the stars of the future. More than that, the show also trains them to be active and responsible individuals by instilling good values that they should emulate throughout their daily activities. Penpen de Sarapen is accredited by the Department of Education (DepEd), and has won various awards from award-giving bodies such as the KBP Golden Dove Awards, Catholic Mass Media Awards, and Star Awards for Television. Join Spencer Reyes, Kelly Misa, Fred Moore delos Santos, Sophia Zionne Ferrer and the rest of Penpen de Sarapen kids. :Champoy :Saturday 9:00pm - 10:00pm :Champoy is the re-imagining of the 80's gag show. It is an hour-long comedy show led by the tandem of Jose Manalo and Wally Bayola with Jaymee Joaquin and Gabe Mercado, featuring spoofs of some popular TV, movie and radio shows as well as local and international personalities. Champoy appealed to educated Filipinos, and became popular with the masses and has a regular segments, commercial parodies and portions every now and then to beef up each episode.They are guaranteed to tickle your funny bones in skits, spoofs, parodies and satire of what is popular in Philippine culture. :Kwarta o Kahon :Sunday 12:00nn - 2:00pm :The show with lots of prizes, money, games, fun, laughs and surprises. :Enjoy an afternoon of entertainment, fun, and prize money in the longest-running game show on Philippine TV - Kwarta o Kahon. Featuring upcoming recording artists, sponsored game portions, and the original Kwarta o Kahon game, enjoy the show's live telecast every Sunday at the Entertainment Plaza of SM City North EDSA. :It is hosted by Nicole Hyala and Chris Tsuper, with co-hosts Saida Diola, Gary Lim and Cai Cortez :Cinema 9 :Monday to Friday 4:30pm - 6:00pm :The weekday afternoon Tagalized foreign blockbuster movies shown on RPN. :Saturday Night Blockbusters :Saturday 10:30pm - 12:30am :Offering the best of Tagalized foreign blockbusters. :Sunday's Big Event :Sunday 10:30pm - 12:30am :Spend a cozy Sunday night at home as you watch Sunday's Big Event. Catch your favorite movies, concerts, and other specials right in your own living room. Blockbuster hits for your favorite Tagalized foreign blockbuster films, award-winning films and musical extravaganzas are featured each week for your viewing pleasure. Sit back and relax as you offers the best movies from top foreign movie production companies that is home to the biggest names in the entertainment industry. :MBA :Monday and Wednesday 7:00pm - 9:00pm :Saturday and Sunday 3:00pm - 7:00pm :Feel the excitement and adrenaline rush of fast-paced hardcourt action in the MBA! :The Metropolitan Basketball Association is on its 20th year and is definitely pushing for more excitement as it found its new home on RPN. Without a doubt, the MBA fulfills the promise of more than scream-your-lungs-out kind of games. :The better alternative of professional basketball hosts your favorite local teams: LBC Batangas Blades, Cebuana Lhuillier Gems, RCPI Negros Slashers, Pampanga Stars, The Professional Group Davao Eagles, Osaka Pangasinan Waves, Olongapo Volunteers and the Casino Cagayan de Oro Amigos. Prorrams :Proudly Station-Produced :WEEKEND FEATURES :Kasama, Break the Bank (Carlo Lorenzo) :Saturday 7:00pm - 8:00pm :Hosted by: Carlo Lorenzo :Champoy (Jose Manalo, Wally Bayola, Jaymee Joaquin, Gabe Mercado) :Saturday 8:00pm - 9:00pm :Jose Manalo, Wally Bayola, Jaymee Joaquin and Gabe Mercado :Boses Tinig Pinoy (Aileen Papin and Nonoy Zuñiga) :Sunday 7:00pm - 8:00pm :Hosted by: Aileen Papin and :Gag Ito! (Epi Quizon)Nonoy Zuñiga :Sunday 8:00pm - 9:00pm :Hosted by: Epi Quizon :Penthouse Party (Jojo Alejar and Kylie Verzosa) :Sunday 9:00pm - 10:00pm :Hosted by: Jojo Alejar and Daiana Menezes :You're invited to a party with the beautiful people on Penthouse Party. Inspired by the original Penthouse Live show back in the 80s, a swinging Sunday happening hosted by Jojo Alejar and Kylie Verzosa, featuring the country's biggest celebrities and entertainers. With step-by-step demonstrations of all the latest dance crazes, and livens up the ambiance with their jokes and antics. So dance the night away!. :Performer: Jonathan Potenciano RPN theme songs *''Wake Up Call'' - Amber Davis *''Karen's World'' *''Solved'' *''Why?'' *''Alikabok'' *''Student Canteen'' - performed by Student Canteen hosts *''Batibot'' - music by Louie Ocampo, lyrics by Rene O. Villanueva and sung by Batibot casts *''Maniwala Ka Sa Magic'' (Spin2Win) *''Janeena on the Go'' *''S.M.E. Go!'' *''Kasangga Mo Ang Langit'' *''Isumbong Mo Kay Tulfo!'' - song and arranges Roy and Ver D, Pak-Yaw Duo *''Penpen de Sarapen'' - performed by Penpen de Sarapen kids *''Biyaheng Langit'' *''Champoy'' - performed by Jose Manalo and Wally Bayola *''Kwarta o Kahon'' - performed by Nicole Hiyala and Chris Tsuper *''Boses Tinig Pinoy'' *''Gag Ito!'' - performed by Epi Quizon *''Penthouse Party'' - performed by Jojo Alejar Provincial stations TV stations :TV-9 Manila :TV-12 Baguio :TV-10 Iriga :TV-8 Bacolod :TV-9 Cebu :TV-5 Cagayan de Oro :TV-5 Zamboanga :TV-9 Davao Radio stations (Radyo Ronda) :DZKB 1422 Manila :DZBS 1368 Baguio :DZRL 69 Batac :DZTG 612 Tuguegarao :DZKI 1332 Iriga :DYKB 1404 Bacolod :DYKC 675 Cebu :DXKO 1368 Cagayan de Oro :DXXX 1008 Zamboanga :DYKD 1054 Dipolog :DXKP 1377 Pagadian :DXKS 1080 Surigao :DYKT 1071 Davao :DXDX 693 General Santos RPN VJ *Cover Photos *Angelica Jane Yap -Ms.Pastillas Girl ღ... - Angelica Jane Yap -Ms.Pastillas Girl ღ | Facebook *Angelica Jane Yap -Ms.Pastillas Girl ღ... - Angelica Jane Yap -Ms.Pastillas Girl ღ | Facebook *Angelica Jane Yap �� on Instagram: “Hi Kuya @billyjoecrawford ����” *We fall in love by chance. We stay in... - Richard ღ Pastillas Girl | Facebook *Ang kukulit eh ������ TroPastillas - Richard ღ Pastillas Girl | Facebook *With tropastillas! After all, we're all... - Ms. Pastillas Girl - Angelica Yap | Facebook *�� - Angelica Jane Yap -Ms.Pastillas Girl ღ | Facebook *If you call someone ugly do not think... - Angelica Jane Yap -Ms.Pastillas Girl ღ | Facebook *11214021_997344190287169_9207457654523656019_n.jpg (JPEG Image, 600 × 600 pixels) *Good evening �� - Angelica Jane Yap -Ms.Pastillas Girl ღ | Facebook *with Leonie Jean Parojinog - Angelica Jane Yap -Ms.Pastillas Girl ღ | Facebook See also * An Teng - old abs | Facebook * 'Ang Makulay Na Daigdig Ni Nora' ~Drama... - Michael Angelo C. Libang | Facebook * VILMA SANTOS VERY SPECIAL... - Michael Angelo C. Libang | Facebook * Walt Disney's Wonderful World of Color ✨... - Michael Angelo C. Libang | Facebook * SPIN-A-WIN Game show hosted by Jeanne... - Michael Angelo C. Libang | Facebook * EAT BULAGA! - 1982 ✨ hosted by Vic... - Michael Angelo C. Libang | Facebook * Pepe Pimentel in Kuarta o kahon -... - Michael Angelo C. Libang | Facebook * Naaalala niyo pa yung panahon ng RPN... - Jelanz del Fonso | Facebook * This one is an old ad for the now... - JeBi Tiong Dela Cruz | Facebook * Janeena Chan - Janeena Chan updated her cover photo. | Facebook * kuya lito's farewell party | Facebook * Untitled Album | Facebook * RPN | Facebook * RPN DTT Configuration | As of July 08, 2017 | Facebook * Old RPN-9 Sked in 1987 * New Vision 9's March Primetime (1992) * Channel 9 'fights' back * New Vision 9 Sked (July 1994) * RPN: The Network (1994) * RPN-9 Sked (2008) * CS9 Schedule (2008-2009) * ETC on RPN-9 Schedule (2011) * RPN's another teleserye My Family's Lover to conquer TV viewing on March 3, 2014 * The Kasama Network rolls out weekend revamp * Value Vision goes every weekday mornings * Is RPN-9 doing anything at all? * Channel 9 premieres impressive lineup * RPN reveals ‘Boses Tinig Pinoy’ champs * Docu-musical for RPN-9's 54th anniversary * In celebration of 18 years of telenovela, RPN relaunched Kasamang Telenovela * RPN-9 progrramming empowers viewers * Alternative fare for 9TV * Superstar goes to High Vocal on Sunday * The first-ever fantasy series I'm a Princesa on August 25 on 9TV * 9TV launches a new kind of teleserye, "Fall in Love for You" * Get a double dose of Kids Weekend on 9TV this September * RPN 9 kicks off New Year Countdown with Kasama stars * RPN-9 REINFORCES NEW IMAGE WITH ITS 9 NEW SHOWS * RPN-9 launches 'Kasama, Break the Bank' * Re-branding: 9TV is now RPN Network Category:Radio Philippines Network Category:Program Schedule